


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by xihuangtobira



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cuddles, Faulty Heating, Fulff, Hibernating, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuangtobira/pseuds/xihuangtobira
Summary: Prompt: What? The heat's not working?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775475) by [MysticMerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc). 



Greg跳上楼梯的时候门卫在门外一边发着抖一边和他打了个招呼。  
“今晚没人会来见Mycroft。如果你现在回家的话，他会理解的。”他轻轻的说。  
他和门卫之间最紧密的关系就是相对无言（他甚至不知道那个人的名字！）。门卫在台阶上犹豫了一会，然后打着哆嗦感激的走下台阶。Greg打开门，准备把大衣扔在沙发靠背上，但是差点被扑面而来的冷意冻住——屋里甚至比外面更冷。  
他在恒温器旁边坐了一会，然后开始在公寓里寻找Mycroft的身影。Greg最后发现他躲在他办公室的笔记本电脑旁边，他的身体有点痉挛的小幅度颤抖着。Mycroft的脸扭成一团，他的耳朵、鼻子、和手指都冻红了。  
“哦，Myc…..你是把你自己冻在这里了么，你这个傻瓜……”Greg紧张的说道。他把他的手覆在他伴侣的耳朵上，温暖着他们。  
“暖…….暖气……坏……坏了,”Mycroft没好气的说道  
“什么？我们住在肯辛顿最贵的公寓里，然后你告诉我暖气坏了？难道我们不能让人修好它么？”  
Mycroft停止打字，瞪着Greg。显然他已经试过了。  
“好吧，来吧。我们去床上睡到明天。无论如何，我让门卫回家休息了。”Greg说道，他自己现在也开始打颤了。  
“我以为笔记本电脑能让我暖和一点。”Mycroft嘟囔着。  
Greg把手放在按键上，但它们冷的和冰块一样。所有笔记本电脑散发的热量都逸散在冰冷的空气里。这就是这座装饰极简的公寓的坏处，没有家具或者装饰物能留住热量。  
“这显然不行，Myc。来吧，快点上床。”

十分钟之后，他们都躺在床上了。Greg觉得他们看起来蠢爆了，两个成年男人穿着羊毛套头衫和厚袜子裹在两床羽绒被里（其中一条来自客房）身上还搭了一条毯子。Greg还在他们之间放了一个热水袋让他们暖和起来。  
“这是迄今为止我做过的最可笑的一件事情了。”Mycroft叹着气，给了Greg一个小幅度的微笑。  
“不，坐在你寒冷的办公室里，抱着你冻得和冰块一样的笔记本电脑取暖才是你做过的最可笑的事。”  
Mycroft佯怒着瞪了Greg一眼，然后轻轻的用手肘捅了他一下。他的鼻子渐渐的变回了正常颜色，而他们也不再像是他们早先那样发抖了。他不得不承认，他们给自己建了一个不错的窝。在他的嘴唇不再冻得发麻的时候，他亲了Mycroft一下。  
“你知道，我从没见你戴过帽子。”Mycroft哼了一声。  
“这是有原因的。如果戴了帽子，那我的脑袋看起来就太圆了”  
“哦，别这么说。我敢打赌如果你戴对了帽子你看起来会很棒。”他笑着说，“我圣诞礼物会送你一顶童帽或者是一顶羊绒帽。”  
Mycroft的表情生动极了。Greg突然笑起来，然后Mycroft很快也加入了这个行列。他们像是女孩一样躺在毯子堆里笑着，因为显然，伦敦没人想要在晚上的这个时候来修暖气。  
他们听见了卧室外传来的门铃声。  
“外卖……”Greg料到了这个之后呻吟着说道。  
“我们之中的一个得离开被窝……”Mycroft低声说道。  
在Greg做了一些他以后可能会后悔的承诺之后，Mycroft带着他们的咖喱回来了。


End file.
